Coffee and Over Protective Sisters
by SammyBoy8
Summary: Nico hates working in the coffee shop with all the annoying and rude people. However, one cute blonde might just change his mind, even if he happens to attract the attention of his over protective sisters as well. Coffee shop AU Rated T because of yaoi


Nico hated working at the coffe shop. Okay that was a lie. Sort of. Only half of a lie. If he were to be specific he hated the annoying snobby teenagers that came into the shop and acted with little to no respect towards everything and every one. Sure, he was a teenager only a few years ago and could technically still be considered one, but he was positive he wasn't half as bad as them.

"How can I-" He was instantly cut off by the girls annoying voice. "I just want a coffee with, like, lots of sugar." Her voice was even more annoying when she spoke a second time. "And can you, like, hurry? I need to be somewhere." He looked at the girl, looking her over once. Her perfect brown curls, her freshly manicured nails with her hands on her hips. The typical looks for the typical personality.

Despite his irritation, he put on a smile. "Of course, coming right up." He replied pleasantly as he began to make her order. "That'll be $4.25." Of course he believed it was over priced, but what coffee wasn't these days? "What? Seriously?" He watched as she scoffed and rolled her eyes, practically tossing the money at him before grabbing her coffee and walking out.

"Geez, girls like that must be a handful, huh?" The next customer, a rather good looking blonde, said as he stepped up to the counter. "Tell me about it.." Nico mumbled, putting on his usual smile. "What can I get you?"

"Well, Nico, I'd like a Cappuccino, please." He stated with a smile. The raven haired male felt his cheeks brighten with a slight blush. "H-How do you know my name?" He stuttered, mentally cursing his stutter. The male laughed quietly, rubbing the back of his neck as if he suddenly felt shy. "You have a name tag." To emphasise his point he reached forward, lightly poking the name tag that sat on Nico's apron.

Nico felt his cheeks flare brighter than he thought possible, knowing that his pale skin only served to make the blush even more noticeable. He was thankful there seemed to be a lack of customers, the only one being the blonde before him. "I-I knew that!" He exclaimed with an embarrassed squeak, knowing full well it was obvious he wasn't aware of such a simple fact.

"Are you flirting with my baby brother?" A sudden voice yelled before either of the males could speak. "B-Bianca?" Nico stuttered as he turned to see his sister, hands on her hips as she glared at the accused flirt. Her eyes were bright and fiery, making her beauty stand out even more in a terrifying and threatening way. "F-Flirt? No-I mean, not that I wouldn't-" He stopped for a moment as her glare became even more fierce than before. "N-Not that I was, of course!"

Another girl walked up to stand beside Bianca, her brown hair curly and tied back to stay out of her face. She wore an apron covered in flour, no doubt from all the pastries she baked. "Did you say someone is flirting with Nicky?" Nico groaned internally, his blush darkening even more, if that was even physically possible. "Hazel, don't call me that! And you two go away! H-He obviously wasn't flirting with me, so shoo!" The two girls reluctantly left, although not before pointing a glare at the innocent and likely terrified customer.

"Sorry about them..." Nico mumbled, beyond the point of embarrassment now. "It's alright, they're your sisters of course they'd be a little..over protective.." The blonde male waved a hand dismissively, smiling at him.

"Here's your Cappuccino, $4.75." Nico said with a sheepish smile. "I'm Jason, by the way." Jason introduced himself after taking a sip of his drink and setting the money on the counter. "I'll see you around then, Nico." He smiled at him widely and Nico found himself getting lost in those bright blue eyes, almost forgetting to say his own goodbye. "See you.." He mumbled, a small smile making its way to his own lips.

Looking down, he counted the money, although he doubted Jason would give him less than he owed. In fact he'd given a little more. On a piece of paper hidden between the $1 bills was a note and number written in slightly messy handwriting. 'Call me sometime, Nico :) -Jason' and right under that was, what he figured, would be his number. Nico found himself smiling at the small piece of paper. "I definitely will.." He mumbled as he carefully folded the paper and put it in his pocket. He couldn't help but wonder when Jason had the time to write the note, then again it didn't matter all that much did it? Maybe working at the coffee shop wasn't so bad.

"Not flirting, huh?"

"Sh-shut up, Bianca."


End file.
